


Always Back To Regina

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1am and Emma is lonely.<br/>- - - - - <br/>And she tried not thinking about Regina. She really did. But trying not to think about something never works. Especially when the something is actually a someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three fucking months together and they still hadn't touched each other yet. Not in any way that would satiate the lust brewing in Emma's stomach. She was waiting for Regina to make the first move. Somehow that seemed right. But at that precise moment, it was driving Emma crazy. It was 1am and she couldn't sleep.

 

And she tried not thinking about Regina. She really did. But trying not to think about something never works. Especially when the something is actually a someone.

So Emma rolled over onto her side and definitely did NOT think of Regina Mills. Or the shirt she was wearing yesterday that exposed entirely too much (no such thing) of Regina's cleavage. Or what Regina's lips tasted like when she had Emma pressed up against the wall. Or how Regina's voice sounded when she was angry. Like she could hurt you. Like she would enjoy it. Like Emma would probably enjoy it too.

 

**_God, I would too._ **

 

And Emma caught herself.

 

**_No. I'm not going to think of Regina._ **

 

And she was really trying her hardest to push Regina out of her mind. But no. Emma couldn't stop thinking about the calm, confident way that Regina could command attention. It was something in her posture. The way she stood when she was wearing heels, especially. It made her ass look fantastic.

 

**_Oh my god, her ass was beautiful._ **

 

I wonder if she'd let me.…

 

**_No. Not going to think about it._ **

 

I'd let her do it. If she asked me to, I would. And I'd love it. If she asked me, I'd let her do anything.

 

And then Emma tried her hardest not to think of what it would be like to be fucked by Regina. Regina was an amazing kisser. She would just make out with Regina for hours if she could.

 

**_Perfect amount of tongue. And her soft lips…_ **

 

And suddenly Emma was thinking about Regina using her tongue on other places. Emma had almost combusted earlier that week when the whole family had gotten ice cream earlier that week. Never had a person wanted to be mint chocolate chip ice cream as much as Emma did.

 

**_No. No thinking of her tongue. No thinking of her lips. I am NOT going to think of Regina's mouth._ **

 

But she thought of other ways.

 

Emma had never used a strap-on before.

 

But… The idea did seem intriguing. To be able to have her hands on Regina when she came. To be pressed up against her, face to face. And to see the look on her face when she came.

 

**_Yeah. The strap on is definitely happening._ **

 

**_Or maybe I won't wear it. Maybe she will._ **

 

And images flashed through Emma's mind of being completely taken by Regina in every possible manner. Sweet and tenderly at first, then rough.

 

**_Nope. Not going to think about it._ **

****

**_I wonder if she's trying not to think about it._ **

****

**_I should call her._ **

****

**_Goddamn it swan! Pull yourself together!_ **

****

**_Not everything has to be sexual. Regina is just Regina._ **

 

And then she decided that not thinking about something wouldn't work. So she decided to start making a grocery list for tomorrow's grocery shopping.

 

Milk

Bread

Celery

Eggs

Carrots

Apples

Regina's Apple tree

Regina.

Always back to Regina.

 

**_Goddamnit. This is cold shower territory._ **

 

Emma figured that cold showers had worked in the past. Worth a try now.

 

Cold showers. And Emma’s mind took her back to last summer when her and Henry were washing the cars in the driveway. The water had turned cold after they had spent more of their time having a water fight. And that had been when Regina had walked over when she was done gardening.

She chastised Emma for wasting water, especially during summer. So of course Emma doused her in water. It was only after Emma had thoroughly doused her girlfriend that she realized that Regina was wearing a white T-shirt. No bra. Cold water.

 

**_That was definitely worth being chastised for wasting water. Maybe she could punish me. Wasting water is VERY bad for the environment._ **

 

Emma swung her legs out of bed.

 

**_No cold shower is going to fix this. This is hot shower territory._ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina woke up at 1am, overpowered with a feeling of lust. She had been dreaming of all the different things that Emma could do to her. That she could do to Emma. That they could do to each other.

**_In this very bed._ **

And Regina suddenly imagined herself fucking Emma. Emma all sweaty and coming undone between the sheets.

I should call her right now.

Regina glanced at the clock.

**_1am_ **

**_That’s not too late to call Emma for a booty call._ **

**_To have sex for the first time with the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with._ **

And Regina realized that staying in the bed would not be a great move if she didn’t want to end up calling Emma for 1am booty call.

**_Cleaning. Cleaning her house will help me clean my mind._ **

Regina sat up and swung her legs out of bed, trying to think of something that she hadn’t cleaned sometime in the last week.

**_I’ll have a glass of water. It’ll cool me down and keep me from thinking about Emma._ **

**_God, I want to fuck her._ **

**_This isn’t just love, this is pure unbridled lust._ **

**_Almost never unprovoked._ **

**_Sometimes it’s something little like seeing the small of Emma’s back when she reaches to grab something on the shelf._ **

Regina padded downstairs for a glass of water, trying not to wake Henry.

**_Or those rare occasions when Emma wore her sheriff uniform._ **

Regina thought as she pulled a glass out.

**_I should make it mandatory for her to wear it all the time. Emma wouldn’t appreciate it, but it would be worth it._ **

**_Or at least make it mandatory for her to carry the handcuffs. She didn’t even have to use them._ **

Regina turned the tap off on the kitchen sink.

**_But it certainly would be fun._ **

Regina gulped down the glass of water in seconds and stared at the empty glass as if it had betrayed her. She was actually more turned on than before. She placed the glass in the sink and sat down at the breakfast bar.

She briefly considered taking a cold shower, which always seemed to work. But she had just taken a shower before bed and it didn’t seem like a good use of time.

She eyed the decanter of wine on the kitchen counter.

**_Eh, why not._ **

She poured herself a glass of expensive wine and chugged that down as quick as the water.

She still felt the fire of lust for Emma in her stomach and had more than reached her limit. She considered going for a run, but decided that she didn’t want to get murdered.

**_I NEED exercise._ **

**_Sex is exercise._ **

**_But it’s one in the morning._ **

**_Cold water was a no._ **

**_No exercising. Not off the property._ **

She gazed out the window at her garden.

**_Gardening._ **

**_Perfect._ **

**_Productive._ **

**_It’s a little dark outside._ **

**_But if I stay inside, I’ll probably end up masturbating for 3 hours and falling asleep drunk on the couch._ **

**_I used to do that all the time._ **

**_But that was before Henry._ **

**_I am a role model for Henry. I’m not about to set that sort of example for him._ **

**_He wouldn’t know._ **

**_But that’s not the sort of person that I want to be._ **

Regina stared out the window again, resolute.

Regina went upstairs and changed into jean shorts. It was Maine, but it was still midsummer, so it was pleasantly warm.

Regina flipped on switch for the light outside and stood on the backyard patio.

**_This seemed like a better idea five minutes ago._ **

But she had already changed her pants and wasn’t about to turn back now. So she grabbed a trowel and headed for the patch of Marigolds in her backyard.

After deadheading the Marigolds for only five minutes, Regina fell asleep face first into the foliage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what that was, but let me know if you want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up to a loud voice and a hand shaking her shoulder. 

“Mom. Mom. What are you doing asleep outside?”  The voice continued. “Mom! Are you okay?”

Regina stirred slightly, shuffling the marigold foliage under her.

“ ’s a sadrday. go ‘way” Regina muttered.

“I’m calling Ma. This is not normal. Um, sleep tight I guess?”

\---------

Regina felt another hand shaking her shoulder and heard a different voice. Feminine. Sexy. “Regina. Why are you asleep in the Marigolds?”

“Regina.”

Emma shook Regina’s shoulder harder.

“Regina, if you don’t wake up now, I’m going to spray you with the garden hose.”

Regina opened one eye and saw Emma. “Why am I outside?”

“I just asked you the same thing. What’s going on?” Emma asked.

“I woke up in the Marigolds.”

“You sure did, Regina. I think you need some coffee.” Emma put out her hand to help Regina up.

Regina took it. “I think that would be nice.”

\------------

Regina sipped on hot coffee as Emma stood by the stove. The sound of bacon sizzling and dishes clanking kept Regina awake as the caffeine started to work its magic.

“Do you want any blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes?”

Regina shook her head to say no, still trying to shake the sleep out of her mind.

“Are you ready to talk about why I found you face down in the Marigolds?”

Regina nodded.

Paused.  

“We don’t have to talk about it yet. And here’s your bacon.”

“No. I want to talk about it. I just don’t know what to say. I have no idea how I ended up out there.” Regina crunched on the bacon. Extra crispy and extra greasy. Just like she wanted, but would never make for herself.

Emma turned back around to face the stove, but Regina could still understand her well enough. “Well, start with the last thing you remember. Like you tell Henry whenever he loses his shoes: Remember the last time you saw it and work forwards from there.”

Regina poured some more coffee. Added sugar. Thought back to the last thing she could remember. She had been cuddled up in her bed, thinking of Emma. Sexually. But she didn’t feel like sharing all the details of that with Emma. So she took a sip of her coffee to stall. Bitter, so she added more sugar.

“I woke up. I think it was around 1am. I couldn’t sleep, so I got up for a glass of water. And I needed some exercise-” Blurry images started to come back to her, but they didn’t make any sense. “-so I went outside to do some gardening.”

Emma stood holding a batter covered spatula and staring at Regina. She remained quiet.

Regina gestured the stove. “Emma, I think the pancake is burning.”

While Emma tended to the burnt pancake, she questioned Regina. “Why in the world would you go outside in the middle of the night? Why didn’t you just do-“ Emma searched for the right word ”-push ups or sit ups or something.”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t make any sense now.” Regina sipped the last of her coffee and poured herself another cup and sighed. “I haven’t exactly been sleeping well. I’ve also been having strange mood swings lately.”

Emma placed the last pancake on top of a stack and handed it to Regina. “Hm. Have you been to the doctor?”

Regina picked up the container that Emma had handed to her and watched the warm maple syrup drizzle onto her pancake. She nodded.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.” Regina confirmed.

Emma plopped down onto a bar stool and fiddled with the coffee mug in her hands. “Have you considered a magical explanation?”

“It was the first thing I thought of. But I haven’t done any magic lately. I’ve been busy teaching you. And I’ve been refraining from doing magic myself. For Henry.”

Emma took a piece of bacon from Regina’s plate and chewed on it while she thought.

“Maybe I messed something up. I probably hit you with some sort of spell.”

Regina shook her head. “It would be virtually impossible. You haven’t practiced controlling the emotions of others. Controlling the emotions or actions of someone else is one of the most difficult and dangerous branches of magic.”

 “Then where do we go next?”

Regina sighed “I have absolutely no idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

Regina and Emma sat at the table together. The table was covered in old books, which were bound with leather and inlaid with precious stones.

Emma nudged Regina with her arm, “Hey, what about this? It says here that emotions can sometimes be effected by the weather.”

Regina leaned over to peek at the book. “I don’t remember any strange ritual tattoos appearing on my body lately. I think I would have noticed.”

**_E: Maybe I should check more thoroughly._ **

Emma looked down the front of Regina’s shirt, which was buttoned just enough to maintain decency.

Regina’s felt her face flush, so she took a sip of water from the glass on the table.

“Emma, I think we need to figure out what’s doing this soon. I think my emotions are starting to change more dramatically.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. If it gets too serious, we could ask Gold”

Regina shot Emma a death glare. “If it ever gets that serious, I’ll already be dead.”

“Alright, alright. No Gold, then.” Emma slammed the book she was holding shut and picked up a new one “Do you have any PDF’s of these? Because if we could just press control-f, it would save a lot of useless flipping.”

“We can’t I tried scanning the books once, but the scanner exploded.” Regina didn’t lift her gaze from the book she was reading.

“You know who might know something? I mean, she doesn’t have magic, but Belle reads any book that she can get her hands on. She might have some idea where to start.”

“She’s not ideal, but I think we’ve exhausted all of the books for now. We can take a break and go talk to her after lunch. We can go to the diner with Henry. Does that sound alright?”

“Yeah, I could go for some food right about now.”

Regina chuckled. “You can always go for some food.”

\-----------------  
Regina had just finished off her salad when Ruby came over to their table.

“Everything going ok?” Ruby asked, pouring Emma a refill on her cup of decaf.

“Yeah. Grilled cheese was perfect as always.” Emma replied.

“Salad was great too. Thanks, Red.”

“Great burger” Henry said, with a mouthful of fries.

“I’m glad, but I was referring to how the two of you look so worried.” Ruby gestured at Emma and Regina with the empty coffee pot. “Is there another big bad coming our way that the town should know about?”

“Nah, nothing to worry about.” Emma answered. “Belle is just meeting us here for some magic advice.”

“Magic advice? From Belle? Aren’t you two the great magical authorities in Storybrooke?”

“We’re the leading magical practitioners. What we need is someone who’s well-read.” Regina said.

“Must be something weird if the two of you need to ask Belle for advice. Are you sure everything will be ok?”

“Yeah. We thing that Regina is under some sort of spell or something, but we can’t figure out what it is.” Emma answered.

Ruby sat down on the chair next to Emma

“Why do you think that?”

“I’ve been having mood swings lately and we’ve ruled out any other explanation.“ Regina stated.

“And we want to make sure that she’s not in any danger.” Emma added.

The bells jingled on the front door and Belle walked into the diner. There were no open chairs, so she sat on Ruby’s lap. Regina, Emma, and Henry exchanged puzzled looks. Belle started talking immediately. “Hi Ruby, Regina, Emma, Henry. Sorry I’m late. There was a children’s library event that got out of hand and I got caught up in the chaos. So what did you guys need to ask me about?”

“Regina’s been having mood swings and they think that it’s magic related.” Red summed up.

Belle looked to Emma and Regina. Emma nodded.

“The worrisome thing is that we don’t know where it came from.” Regina added. “You’re the most well-read person in Storybrooke, so we thought that you might have some input on this.”

Belle took a fry from Henry’s plate and chewed thoughtfully. “And it’s not in any of the spell books?”

“That’s why we came to you. We thought you might be able to offer a new perspective on the issue.” Regina said.

“I’m honored that you think I can help, but I can’t even do magic. I’ve just read a lot of books.”

“But you understand the theory. That’s what’s important.” Emma said.

“Well, let’s start from the beginning. I’ll need a list of all the spells that the two of you have been practicing.”

Regina pulled out a one inch white binder and set it on the table. She pushed it towards Belle.

“Oh, dear. This is going to take a while.” Belle said as she opened the binder to the first page.

\------------------------------------------  
Twenty minutes later, Emma’s coffee had cooled. Henry had left to go hang out with his friends. Ruby had been called back to her waitressing duties, leaving Belle at the table with Emma, Henry, and Regina.

Belle shut the binder and set it down on the table.

She was silent for a moment until Emma couldn’t stand it.

“So, do you know what did this? Is Regina going to be ok?” Emma asked.

“I have absolutely no idea. If done incorrectly, none of these spells should cause changes in emotions.” Belle replied. “Regina, are you sure that it’s not something that you cast?”

“I haven’t cast a single spell outside of my magic lessons with Emma. I’m trying to be a better example for Henry.”

Emma smiled an almost bittersweet smile at Regina. Regina had done terrible things, but she was trying so hard to be a better mother to Henry and a kinder person.

“Are you sure you haven’t done any spells outside of this list, Emma? It would have had to be something big. It could have even been on accident.” Belle asked.

“Your magic does have a tendency to happen without you noticing.” Regina interjected.

“I haven’t done anything big yet. We’re sticking to the basics. Regina said that we should start small. And I agree. When we first started magic lessons, Regina put sort of a-” Emma gestured with her hands, trying to summon a word that could capture what she meant. “ -a sort of lock on my magic. Since magic tends to get stronger when it’s practiced, an accidental spell could incinerate half the town.”

“That was clever thinking, Regina. So, you have some sort of control over Emma’s magic?”

“Yes,” Regina replied. “It’s safer that way.”

“Ah, I see.” Belle said. “I have a theory as to why you’ve been feeling strange. Emma, have you noticed any mood swings of your own lately?”

“I don’t think that she’d notice. She does tend to have a lot of mood swings.” Regina replied.

“Hey!” Emma snapped. “You’re right, but still.”

“It seems like it’s your caution that led you into this mess. I think you’ve been controlling each other’s emotions. Since magic is linked to emotions, when you cast the spell to control Emma’s magic, you also inadvertently started to control each other’s emotions.” Belle explained. “Would that be possible?”

“Oh, that explains a lot. That explains a hell of a lot.” Emma said. “I’ve been having this strange craving to bake lately. I thought Regina was just rubbing off on me.”

“And I ate half a dozen donuts for breakfast yesterday and I was still hungry.” Regina added.”

“I didn’t eat breakfast yesterday. I woke up late. I didn’t have time.”

“Thank you, Belle. I don’t think we would have figured this out without you.” Regina said. “I’ll sever the spell as soon as I can. That should prevent us from controlling each other’s emotions.”

“Yeah, thanks, Belle. You’re a lifesaver. Let me know if there’s anything we can ever do for you.”

“You’re welcome. And I’ll make sure to call you next time the library needs some help.” Belle said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review maybe?


End file.
